Sneakers
by xBakaTulipx
Summary: A one-shot, CA. Chibodee tries to cheer Allenby up as she deals with heartbreak. (Bear with me, this is my first GG fic in a long time. Oh and you may remember me as SaiSaiciAngel or SSA for short)


A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! It's been ages since I have seen G Gundam and even longer since my last fanfic... let's say having my last account iced didn't help. Maybe you remember me... maybe you don't. I used to be SaiSaiciAngel or SSA author of Shooting Stars on Earth, Allenby Beardsley Episode Zero, and Eternal Life, as well as Detention and Bewildered Hearts versions 1 and 2. So... on with the one-shot _sits and waits for an idea_ Okay, got one! I just need to get back into the swing of things.

* * *

It had been one week since the defeat of the Devil Gundam. One week according to the calendar, but in the mind of Allenby Beardsley each day had blurred into the next with no definitive separation of any kind. As far as she realized perhaps it was only one day, one month or even a year since the incident but time didn't register in her mind, the only thing that registered was the emptiness in her heart.

This particular evening she sat out by the dock where God Gundam formerly stood between matches. The spot was barren now as most of the fighters had returned to their home nations minus a few stragglers. The aqua-haired teen sat with her bare feet dangling in the water, her hands clasped around a thick paper to-go mug filled with green tea, milk and sugar: a sweet concoction leaving a bitter taste in her mouth with each painful swallow.

"I still love him," she whispered to the wind, the evening, the silence. As much as she tried to abandon her emotions for Domon, as much as she tried not to think about him, she couldn't. It seems that of all the falls she had taken in her life, falling for him was the one it would be hardest to recover from. All that appeared to be left was the continuing swirling and meshing of days together until she grew old, or simply lost her mind; whichever came first.

"Another woman who takes a million years to pack, I take it?" A somewhat familiar voice said from behind her before the speaker took a seat beside her. Allenby glanced sideways to see Chibodee Crockett sitting beside her.

She plastered a friendly smile onto her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I missed my flight back to Neo-America."

"When was it?"

"Three days ago." He replied

"What made you miss it?"

"Do you have any idea how long it takes the gals to pack?" He looked utterly annoyed and confused by how long it could possibly take Shirley and the other to cram clothes into a bag and go; it only took him a matter of minutes.

"Well actually I'm just sticking around because it's taking Dr. Belliman and the others are doing some last minute equipment checks before we leave."

"When's your flight?"

She shrugged "The 27th I think"

"That's tomorrow."

"Oh... yeah it is." She said

Chibodee raised an eyebrow looking her over. "What's the matter?"

Allenby realized her façade wasn't working so she widened her smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen I'm from Neo-America where you fake to get anywhere in life whether it's school or politics; now wipe that stupid smile off your face... this is about Neo-Japan isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Call it man's intuition." He said

"I thought it was women's intuition." Allenby pointed out

"The gals have rubbed off on me."

She chuckled forcefully

"What did I say about faking it?" He said before standing up, "Well let's find something to do, anything's better than sitting here."

She had to agree, spending her days lost in haze out in the fog of the ocean wasn't helping her feel any better. Allenby stood up starting to pull on her sneakers.

"How about stopping by the arcade? I hear you're great at video games." He suggested

She shook her head as she tied her sneaker, it was too painful for her.

"How about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're really making this hard." He muttered

"What, the great Chibodee Crockett can't stand up to this challenge?" She smirked slightly.

"What!? I know I can!"

"Well... I'm waiting."

He smirked mischievously and snatched up Allenby's other sneaker then took off running down the docks.

"HEY!!" She shouted and chased after him.

Chibodee glanced over his shoulder to see Allenby gaining on him even with his extra shoe advantage. He made a sharp turn and headed for the beach but didn't lose Allenby.

"CHIBODEE CROCKETT, GIVE ME MY SHOE BACK!" She bellowed as she chased after him.

"Not a chance, Neo-Sweeee---" His call was cut short by Allenby tackling from behind both of them tumbling into the icy cold water with Allenby trying to pry her shoe from Chibodee's grasp.

As she finally accomplished her goal a crack of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Maybe we should get dried off before we get electrocuted," He suggested, pulling Allenby to her feet. "Unless you would like to that is." He handed her his jacket but then realized it would do no good to her as it was just as soaked as she was. He led her to his hotel room, checking quickly to see if the girls were out before sneaking in.

Ducking into his bedroom he pulled out some clothes from his suitcase and tossed them to Allenby knowing full well that they wouldn't fit her. "I won't look" he said as he walked into his room and change into his pajamas.

When he walked back out into the living room Allenby was curled up on the couch looking as though she was teetering on the verge of falling asleep. She turned her head towards him. "Thanks, I needed that... but never steal my shoe again or I'll really let you haaa...." she was cut off by a yawn and she let her eyelids cover her soft emerald eyes. Chibodee leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He pulled away seeing her smile. A real smile.

A/N- okay that was pretty bad... but I haven't written much on GG in ages. So... comments? I have a possible GG shoujo ai fic idea I'm tossing around... it may be too weird though


End file.
